


escape.

by jun_mogu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, Not so romantic, Pushy reader is pushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_mogu/pseuds/jun_mogu
Summary: train rides and starry skies.chilling in the cold.





	escape.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i was bored so...here's a boring and badly written fic

 

 

Taking the train from Kanagawa to Miyagi is no joke.

 

The long and expensive train rides is something a high school student couldn't really afford.

___ stretched her arms, a small 'nnh' coming from her lips as she continue to stretch the sleepiness out of her system. Her (color) scarf that was wrapped around her neck and her lower face muffled her groans.

 

_'How many trains did they transfer to?_

_How many stations did they passed?_

_How many hours has it been?'_

 

Thank heavens they don't have to transfer anymore. Kise thought, looking out the window of the train then to the phone in his hand.

 

**9 : 07 PM**

**  
**

After basketball practice was over ___ suddenly told him that she wanted to go somewhere first. He thought she wanted to go to that stationary store that just opened nearby so he accepted, but  _no_.

 

She wants to go to  _Miyagi_. Not the restaurant named Miyagi but the  _prefecture_. Up north, near Hokkaido. And none of them prepared any extra clothes. The only clothes they have are their school uniform that they are currently wearing.

 _'There goes this months allownce..'_ The blonde mentally cried to himself. _'Three hours...'_ If Kise remembered.

"Let's do this again. Next time let's go to Hokkaido," She spoke up making Kise shake his head at the idea.

"____cchi, that's a bit too far from home is it? My wallet can't take this.."

"Kyoto then."

"Kyoto?!" Kise sweat dropped. Why did he of all people had to be dragged into this? Is it because he's her best friend since middle school?  Still, he couldn't believe he went along with her shenanigans. Traveling up north to Miyagi during the winter...Kise shivered. Even if the heater inside the train balance out with the cold, he just couldn't imagine how cold it would be stepping out of the train station. 

 

**"Sendai Staion, Sendai Station. The doors will be opening on the right side."**

**  
**

Just as the door of the train opened, the cold wind entered but was warmed up again by the heater from the station. Kise and __ stepped out of the train, both of them had school bags in their hand while the rest of the passengers are either tourist or business workers. The two stepped out, fortunately in their winter coats or they would have die from how freezing it is.

"We should've invited Aomine and the rest too," ___ said, "But he's probably too lazy to come anyway.."

"___cchi..we could just walk around Harajuku..there are many thing to see there than...here."  _'It's the countryside.'_  

Obviously, Kise isn't in the mood for traveling right now and what he wants is to lay on his warm, cozy bed instead of traveling to Miyagi just to go 'sightseeing'. And he also have a photoshoot tomorrow. Not only that but ___'s mom is gonna flip when she found out they went to Miyagi without telling her. He doesn't know what to say to her mom if she did asked him. Suddenly, a picture was shown in front of Kise and he blinked, taking a better look. It was the picture they took during the train ride. The one where the two of them were giving a peace sign to the phone camera.

The caption said : _Otw to Sendai!_ with the╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ emoji at the end.

He wouldn't be surprise if his fangirls are out hunting for his best friend's blood right now.

"I posted the pic. Make sure to like it after you get home," She winked, shoving her phone back, "Watching your fangirls rage in the comments is pretty entertaining."

The two made their way out of the train station, cold and hungry, they decided to go to the grocery store to but food instead since they spent almost all their money coming here. Taking a seat on the marble bench, ___ let out a 'eeck' when her butt made contact with the freezing surface of the damned bench. Kise laughed at her reaction, leaning against the street fence instead and taking a bite from his bread. __ took a small sip from the can of (drink), only to retract the can away from her lips and muttering about how hot it is.

They remained silent for a while, munching and sipping on their food and drinks with Kise occasionally checking his phone. Sometimes Kise's phone would ring. Maybe his fangirls trying to tell him about the picture __ just posted. He ignored the call anyway.

"Y'know, Haizaki liked you." Kise spoke up, breaking the silence.

She almost snort at the mention of a certain white haired male liking her.

"Liar."

"I'm not," The blonde mumbled, pouting, taking a seat beside you as he breathed out puffs of cold air. Kise adjusted the black scarf around his neck, nuzzling his red cheeks against the cotton.

The girl beside her gulped down the can of hot (drink) then toss the now empty can into the bin beside her. She turned to look at him, her cheeks equalling red from the cold temperature, "Haizaki's hot but his personality is shit. He even stole your ' _precious'_ girlfriend."

Kise winced at the memory then raised a brow, "You like Haizaki? Seriously?"

"Nope," She shook her head then a smirk made its way to her lips, "I like you."

Quickly, She stood up and jogged off, a small laugh escaping her lips as the blonde look at her retreating form with a shock look. His hand went to touch his now warm cheek, his blonde locks, covering his eyes.

 

 

His face just got redder.


End file.
